


Burning Blue

by ddelusionall



Series: Burnin' Love [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Fire, Fluff, Historical, Jaejoong is thirsty ..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Reorganization of their world is going well, but Jaejoong gets to spend all his time with Yunho so he might be a bit biased.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Burnin' Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718068





	Burning Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong leaned against the sturdy fence that wrapped around a horse’s paddock, watching Yunho go through sword drills with a group of villagers. The horse had been temporarily moved outside, tied up to a post near Jaejoong.

Yunho was so patient and very determined. Many villagers in their world had relied on the king’s soldiers to protect them. Under the new provinces and Lord jurisdictions, Yunho had been adamant that the villagers could protect themselves. He made it his mission, as the Knight of  
Fire, to teach everyone that wanted how to defend themselves.

This group consisted of boys as young as twelve, many of the leaders of the village, and quite a few women.

Yunho sometimes spent weeks at each village, depending on their need. Jaejoong did not mind.

The scholar in him was writing Yunho’s words down in a book about swordplay. The rest of him just enjoyed bathing with Yunho after the practices, laying with him, kissing him, touching him.

Jaejoong cleared his throat and shifted, crossing his legs.

Yunho glanced up and smiled, and Jaejoong’s world shimmered. Yunho continued to have that  
effect on him and he did not seen it ever ending.

“That’s enough for today.”

Jaejoong was surprised at the sudden announcement, though the sky was orange, the fading sunlight sparkling yellows and golds off swords and armor. He got lost in Yunho just as effectively and completely as he got lost in his books. Yunho was his new favorite subject to  
study. Even after six months.

“A rainbow, Yunho-hyung. Do a rainbow.”

“Yes, please, oppa, a rainbow.”

“A rainbow.”

Jaejoong smiled as the kids of the village clamored around Yunho, tugging on his arms. His lover was exhausted, but he had a smile for each one of them, even ruffling their hair.

“A rainbow?” Yunho said. “I can’t make a rainbow without light and water.”

“Of fire!”

“Fire! A rainbow fire!”

Every night after practice the children asked Yunho to show them fire. Yunho loved kids. It pained Jaejoong a little that he was not going to be able to give Yunho his own, but as Yunho said constantly when he brought it up, traveling allowed him to meet and play with all the children in the world, not just those that may have been his own.

“Okay, stand back,” Yunho said and held up his hands.

The children cheered and moved away. Even the adults that had been training stopped their  
conversations. Everyone was awed by Yunho’s ability.

Yunho took a very deep breath. He stood alone in the middle of the field, sunlight bathing him  
gold. Gorgeous. Angelic. Perfect.

Jaejoong felt his chest tighten, tears spring to his eyes. By the gods, he loved Yunho so very  
much.

Yunho put both hands on his right side, pressed tight together. After one more deep breath, he  
lifted one hand, a slow movement, a slow arc. Much slower than the day before. Jaejoong frowned. Was Yunho more tired than he let on? With the moving hand about shoulder level, Jaejoong noticed the difference.

Yunho did not just make a rainbow of orange flame like always. Instead there were five colors. Red, orange, yellow, white, and blue.

His mouth dropped open, as did many of the other adults watching.

Still moving slowly, Yunho moved his other arm up over his head and to the other side, the colored flames arching over him. It was taxing him, making more sweat bead on his forehead.  
But he did not stop.

The kids were cheering, very excited to see something different.

Yunho held the colored rainbow for only a few more seconds and then released it. And he almost collapsed, knee buckling, but he was quick to stand back up and let the children clamor around him again.

Jaejoong pushed away from the fence and came over to him. “What was that, Knight of Mine?”

“Oh, just something I’ve been working on.”

“Why was it blue?” a kid asked.

“And white?”

“There were so many colors!”

“It was so pretty!”

Yunho crouched down, and Jaejoong saw him wobble again, so he moved in close enough for Yunho to lean against even if the others watching did not know that he was so tired.

“Fire can be many different temperatures,” Yunho said, letting a small white flame dance on his palm. “The red and orange fire are lower temperatures. The blue fire is the hottest.”

“That’s so cool. I like the blue fire.”

“The red is my favorite!”

"Show us yellow again!"

“Children,” Jaejoong said. “It’s time for dinner.”

They all protested, yelling that they wanted to see more colored fire. Jaejoong knew that, but Yunho was too exhausted.

“Tomorrow,” Yunho promised. “We are taking a day off training. I’ll show you more colored fire tomorrow.

The kids nodded reluctantly and slowly made their way back toward the main village.

Jaejoong moved down, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s shoulders. They were relatively alone, though not completely. The horse had been allowed back in its paddock, and the owner was leading it through its paces.

“That was amazing,” Jaejoong said, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s forehead.

“But exhausting. I thought I was ready. Holding that many different temperatures of flame at once is really difficult.”

“Probably about as difficult it is going to be for me to take you to bed and let you rest than to take you to bed and show you how amazing I think you are.”

Yunho laughed. “I only need a short nap to recharge.”

Jaejoong hummed. “Then when everyone is asleep in their bed, Jung Yunho.”

Yunho turned in his arms, their lips meeting for a moment. “I cannot wait.”

“Come, Knight of Mine. You need a bath and some food.”

Jaejoong attempted to rise, but Yunho held him still. Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow.

“I love you,” Yunho said. “Without you ... I cannot even think what life would be without you. I never wish to find out. With you, I always feel like I’m burning blue, hot and strong. You give me strength and purpose. And love. Devotion. I only wish I could replicate that for you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “You do, Yunho. You do. I love you so much. You are everything to me. I cannot show you with flame or even with words. They pale in comparison to what I feel for you, what you do to me, what I crave and desire.”

Yunho answered his smile, and if they were a little late to dinner because they were kissing in the middle of that paddock, then so be it.


End file.
